


Choices and fears

by Carbon65



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: Silver considers who he has been and whether he wants to become
Kudos: 4





	Choices and fears

He sits out on the cliff, looking over the water. He wonders if he should throw himself over. He had it: a place, a purpose, a family. He handed it over in chains in Savannah. Maybe he should let John Silver go the way he let Solomon Little, Francisco Ruiz, Alexander Lefevre… Maybe he should let Silver become a ghost. A memory. A legend. Billy had made him a figure to ransom Nassau who will live past his death. He cannot be their Messiah. He still wants to recite his own eulogy. He turns from the cliff and walks away.


End file.
